


Anything for Him

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decorates for Christmas</p>
<p><a href="http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/">older_not_dead</a> 11th promptathon: Avengers: Clint/Tony. Decorating for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for Him

Tony stood on the ladder stringing the lights that Clint handed up to him around the bar. "Why are we doing this again?"

"You know why. Now quit complaining and finish up. We still have the tree to do," Clint instructed with a smile on his face.

Yeah, he knew the lame BS reason of Cap and Christmas and an old fashioned holiday together. But he had a suspicion that it also had something to do with Clint. He'd watched the childlike glee on Clint's face as they'd put the tree up and gone shopping for decorations. He'd have been content to just let someone arrange for a tree and matching decorations but Clint had wanted to pick out ornaments that were special to all of them. Funny though since the Chitauri incident there were all kind of glass ornaments of Cap, Hulk and Iron Man. He'd watched as Clint picked out some that would represent Natasha and him and even Coulson. 

When the bar was finished, Tony came down off the ladder and headed to where the tree stood, real of course, because Clint wouldn't go for a fake one. They wrapped the enormous tree in colored lights and when they were finished, Clint turned out the lights. 

He had to admit his lover was right. The tree with the backdrop of New York City behind it was beautiful. Looking down at Clint's face he was glad he'd given in. He might be self absorbed, but he'd do anything in his power for Clint.


End file.
